Bell of Souls
Event Goals * Earn 250 items in the Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) to get the Chest of Stolen Souls ** 10,000 coins, 350 units of energy and strength, 20 random super (artifact) assemblers, 30 random assemblers, 2 Iron Hearts, 2 Silver Owls, 2 Wooden Hands of Midas * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Medium's Pendant. ** +70% chance of collection items dropping in locations with "Night" Mode. Lasts for 3 days. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore Witches' Abode in the Illusions anomaly x3 Daily Goals * Click on the Totem of Primordial Magic to get special rewards! * Collect 5 Gifts * Open 3 Gifts from the Diviner's Cache * Play Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) * Collect Ghostly Stars (needed to open Gifts, play Witches' Abode to get them) * Collect Diviners Keys in Witches' Abode (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Planchette of Fate (needed to enter Witches' Abode during the event) Totem of Primordial Magic Rank 1: Magical Manuscript * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys, 5 Planchette of Fate, 3 Ghostly Stars Rank 2: Scroll of Destiny Magic * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Book of Forest Magic * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Diary of Prophetic Dreams * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Grimoire of Prophecies * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Book of Mystical Rituals * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Ghostly Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Planchette of Fate, 1 Event Assembler Mysterious Chests * Moira's Chest: ** 20 Ghostly Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Medusa, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Diviners Keys) * Maeve's Chest: ** 40 Ghostly Stars, 25 Ancient Ruin, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Prophetic Snakes, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Diviners Keys) * Morgana's Chest: ** 60 Ghostly Stars, 40 Ancient Ruin, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Medusa, 1 Curved Amulet, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Diviners Keys) * Magda's Chest: ** 80 Ghostly Stars, 50 Ancient Ruin, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Medusa, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Diviners Keys) * Martha's Chest: ** 100 Ghostly Stars, 100 Ancient Ruin, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Medusa, 1 Claws of Fate, 1 Curved Amulet, 1 Prophetic Snakes, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Diviners Keys) * Mythical Bell Chest: ** 300 Ancient Ruin, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 Forest Berry Infusion, 2 Witch Basil Pie, 2 Cup of Living Water, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Diviners Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Martha's Secret * Related Location: ** Witches' Abode * Locations * Events * Tools * Hidden City Info Category:Events Category:2019 Events